A circuit breaker is an electrical distribution device that is used to control the flow of electrical current into a circuit. The circuit breaker is generally configured to open under abnormal operating conditions, such as a short circuit. There are different types of circuit breakers. Medium voltage vacuum circuit breakers provide centralized control and protection of medium voltage power equipment and circuits in utility, industrial, commercial, mining and marine installations involving generators, motors, feeder circuits, and transmission and distribution lines. These circuit breakers may use a variety of accessory devices including, but not limited to, electric motors for charging, electric coils or solenoids for opening and closing operations, and under-voltage release electric coils or solenoids. These accessory devices have operational specification limits for voltage, current, and the amount of time energized. In order to analyze field failures of these accessory devices, it is important to know if these devices were exposed to electrical inputs within their operational specification limits to separate manufacturing defects from application errors.